garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Trouble in Big China Part 1
'Little Trouble in Big China Part 1 '''is an episode from Season 3 of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Nermal tells Garfield that he is staying for the entire summer. Garfield plans on mailing him to China instead of Abu Dhabi, but it goes terribly wrong when all He, Nermal and Odie get stuck in a plane. Plot When he hears Nermal is staying for the entire summer, Garfield uses a idea that he planned to use in a emergency only. He says that if Nermal staying for the entire summer isnt a emergency, then he does not know what is. He then tells Nermal that there is a cutest kitten in the whole wide world contest in the backyard. Nermal says "Great! I haven't won a trophy in over an hour!" Nermal runs to the backyard and is sprung into a box. Then Odie runs outside and gets sprung into Nermal's box. Garfield, after realizing that his trap also put Odie in the same box as Nermal, goes after the mail truck carrying both of them to an airport. in a phone booth nearby, a man tells someone named Bella that he has a statue called the Golden Cat and he will be at Shanghai by noon. Meanwhile, Garfield goes inside the plane and searches the baggage area of the plane. While he searches, He notices that the baggage door has closed as the plane takes off, with Garfield, Nermal, and Odie inside, and the man from the phone booth. Garfield finds an ecstatic Odie along with a furious Nermal as Garfield tells them they are going to China, making Nermal faint. back home, Jon starts to worry where his pets are. After landing in China, Garfield sees two boxes, one containing a sleeping Nermal, the other containing the Golden Cat. As they exit the baggage belt, a guard notices Garfield and Odie and goes after them, As our heroes grab one of the bags and exit the airport. the same man comes and picks up the similar bag. while a tourist notices Odie's licence and tells the guard about it. in the streets of China, Garfield opens the box and inside what they thought was Nermal was the Golden Cat. At a skyscraper not too far away, the man who is named Voldo, arrives and gives his boss, Bella Bellissima, the box which he thinks contains the Golden Cat, which was stolen from the National Museum. When Bella opens the box, she sees Nermal inside. She first threatens to have him scratched by her cats Siam and Tyham, but then punishes her minion by singing a very loud note, making Voldo and Nermal wince. Thinking that Nermal might know where the statue is, Bella tells Siam and Tyham to deal with the defenseless Kitten. At a street somewhere, a boy by the name of Dingbang is sweeping the floor of a restaurant, when his uncle Tang leaves for an hour. A few seconds later, he sees Garfield and Odie and softly tells them to leave. Garfield and Odie try the sad-eye routine, making Dingbang relent, and let them eat in the restaurant. After some conversation, Garfield shows Dingbang the Golden Cat statue, which gets the boy's attention, and since Garfield is offering to sell the statue, Dingbang suggested going to an antique store, and he thinks an old man could give a good price for it, so our heroes and Dingbang go to the store. ''To Be Continued Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal Major Characters *Dingbang *Voldo *Bella Bellissima *Jon Arbuckle *Siam and Tyham Minor Characters *Herman Post *Chinese Security Guard *Female Tourist *Uncle Tang *Nathan (cameo) *Professor Bonkers (cameo) *Jim Davis (cameo) *Webster (cameo) Trivia *While on the plane, Voldo reads a book called "Latebrae Omnes", which means "All Hiding Places" in Latin. Goofs *In the closed captions, Voldo is called "Waldo". Songs *"Anti Grumpy" performed by Frank Welker *"Bullying, No Way" performed by Frank Welker Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes